Plaisirs d'Orient
by susysucredorge
Summary: Où Minato empêche Kushina de dormir...One-shot résultat d'un pari, ne m'en veuillez pas...


Plaisirs d'orient.

Tout allait bien.

Tout était au mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps déjà…et il fera jour bien trop tôt à son avis.

Dire qu'elle aurait pu être en train de dormir depuis des heures mais il avait fallu que Môssieur vienne y mettre son petit grain de sel. Elle avait tout essayé : le lait chaud, compter les moutons…elle avait même commencé à livre de physique quantique, elle est allée jusqu'à regarder le mouvement de ses narines alors qu'il respirait…sait-on jamais que ce mouvement l'hypnose et qu'enfin elle s'endorme.

Rien.

Rien n'avait marché…

Elle avait encore passé la journée la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes. Mais aujourd'hui plus que les autres jours. Un élève de l'académie avait apporté des ramens pour son déjeuné. L'odeur n'avait pas quitté la salle de la journée. Maudits soient les ramens. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était que cette période de nausées se termine et elle pourrait enfin remanger des ramens! Bon sans elle avait déjà dépassé les trois mois alors pourquoi avait elle encore ces foutues nausées ?????

En rentrant à la maison elle avait trouvé le frigo et les placards vides, signe que Hokage le Quatrième était passé par là ! Cette espèce de goinfre !! Elle allait être forcée d'aller au marché demain après l'académie et demain était le jour des examens pour passer genin.

Elle avait pris l'habitude d'aller ce coucher au moins une heure avant Minato. C'est le temps dont elle avait le besoin pour s'endormir. Il fallait absolument qu'elle s'endorme avant lui. Si par malheur il s'endormait le premier, elle n'avait aucune chance de fermer l'œil.

Elle avait toujours eu ce… souci. une fois endormie, elle dort comme une souche, rien ne la réveille. Mais pour la phase d'endormissement c'est une autre histoire, il lui fait le silence complet et qu'il n'y ait aucun mouvement autour d'elle. Elle y était très sensible. Et depuis qu'elle était enceinte le moindre bruit l'empêchait de dormir!

Et Minato !!! il ronfle ! c'est une scie, une tronçonneuse, une tondeuse, un marteau piqueur ! si on lui avait dit qu'il ronflait de la sorte elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Pourtant elle était déjà partie en mission avec lui et jamais il n'avait ronflé à ces moments là !!! y'a erreur sur la marchandise pour cause de publicité mensongère, il avait bien su se vendre le bougre.

Elle avait du se faire un raison et trouver un moyen de s'endormir avant lui…toujours. C'était ça ou faire chambre à part ! Nan parce que le tourne le sur le coté il arrêtera ou alors siffle quand il ronfle ça marche !! Mon œil ouais. Elle avait sifflé toutes les mélodies qu'elle connaissait, tenté toutes sortes de plantes et infusions pour dilater se bronches, elle avait même tenté de lui parler pendant qu'il dormait pour en quelque sorte l'hypnotiser.

Ahhh l'acuponcture, elle avait presque cru que ça avait fonctionné. Non parce que ça a effectivement fonctionné. Une nuit. Les autres ça a été encore pire. Mitzune, l'épouse de Teuchi lui avait affirmé qu'avec le temps elle ne les entendrait plus….elle attendait toujours ! bah peut être que d'ici 5 ans…

Et ce bruit disgracieux qui n'arrêtait pas….

Une fois pour passer le temps elle lui avait dessiné une moustache et des lunettes sur le visage…elle lui avait même mis des pinces à linges sur les tétons. Ah cette nuit là il s'était réveillé !

Elle se faisait une raison. Elle avait remarqué que les soirs où il était rentré plus fatigué qu'à l'accoutumés, il en ronflait plus fort alors elle avait des remords à le réveiller. Mais quand elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus elle essayait de le réveiller en douceur et lui murmurer pour l'amour du ciel de cesser de ronfler.

Par contre quand elle lui soufflait des cochonneries dans l'oreille il se réveillait illico…sa grossesse n'était pas le résultat de l'immaculée conception ! Et depuis Minato était fou d'elle. C'est lui tout à l'heure qui l'a réveillée alors qu'elle venait tout juste de s'endormir parce qu'il avait envie d'un petit câlin. Et elle comme une andouille elle s'est fait avoir. Elle savait que lui s'endormirait sans problèmes après et elle avait essayé d'abord l'envoyer paitre mais il est trop fort il a su l'amadouer ce fourbe !!! De toute façon elle ne lui résiste jamais bien longtemps.

Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se détendre et enfin trouver le sommeil. Mais n'y arriva pas…

Hokage ou pas, c'était décidé, il allait voir à qui il avait affaire. Elle ne pouvait pas le frapper…ça le ferait pas si le Hokage se pointait un œil au beurre noir à la tour le lendemain…il était hors de question que son mari passe pour une mauviette. C'est qu'elle avait sa fierté. Non, elle avait une meilleure idée…

Minato était allongé sur le dos…parfait.

Kushina se leva et alla dans la salle de bains puis dans la cuisine. Elle revint dans la chambre armée de son pot et de sa spatule. Elle s'agenouilla sur son mari et commença le travail, délicatement. Il bougeait un peu, évidemment, la zone était sensible. Elle se leva et reposa son matériel. Au moment où elle saisi les bandes Minato ouvrit les yeux et sa femme, les mains près de son entre-jambe.

L'espace d'une seconde, Kushina eu des remords. Après tout il venait de se réveiller et elle pour peut être se rendormir. Mais elle n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien. Et puis il avait besoin d'une leçon. On n'empêche pas une femme enceinte de dormir.

Minato : Kushina qu'est ce que tu……WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Et voilà ! C'était fait. Le regarder sauter de douleur dans tous les sens l'apaisait. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais plus un poil…efficace cette cire. Il avait l'air d'être à l'agonie. C'est la dernière pensée qu'elle eut avant de sombrer dans le pays des rêves.


End file.
